Sin Bin
by Desertrose88
Summary: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Drama, Shonen-ai, XXX
1. Chapter 1

Green is Beatiful

Tja da hätten wir mal ne shonen-ai FF der TMNT ^^

Hoffendlich gefällt sie euch. Kritik ist ebenfalls erwünscht.

Es war Freitag Abend, einer dieser Freitag Abende die er so hasste. Denn Freitags lief nie etwas gutes im Fernseher . Wieso sollte auch ?

Die Herren vom Fernsehen gingen eh davon aus das sämtliche Leute Freitags in die Disco gingen oder sich auf anderen Parties vergnügten.

Doch wie sollte jemand wie er eine Disco finden, deren Türsteher ihn auch nur in die Nähe des Eingans ließ. Michelangelo fischte sich eine Tüte Chips aus

dem Schrank fleetzte sich auf die Couch vor dem Fernseher, und fing lustlos an durch die Programme zu Zappen. Wehleidig schaltete er von einem Liebesfilm zum nächsten.

Als er auf einmal eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Trainingsraum vernahm. Raphaeln war wieder am Trainieren das hatte er schon immer häufiger als die anderen getan, aber in letzter Zeit war dies zur einer fast extesieven Leidenschaft ausgeartet.

Michelangelo kaute weiter an seinen Chips und überlegte . Er ging ihm in letzter Zeit oft aus dem weg. Raphael verschwand dann immer gleich in den Trainingsraum. Die anderen hatten schon gefragt ob sie Streit hätten. Nein Gestritten hatten sie eigentlich nicht, oder? Wie lang ging das jetzt eigentlich schon so? da musste er nicht lange nachdenken. Das alles begann vor einigen Nächten.

(Flash Back)

Die ganze Turtle Crew war nach Chinatown, um bei einem Ding der Mafia mit zu mischen. Doch unerwartet hatten sich Schredders Schatten Ninjas eingemischt. der Kampf war kurz aber hart. Donatello wollte noch einige Spurenanalysen machen und blieb erstmal Vorort. Leonardo war vorsichtshalber bei ihm geblieben. Da die Gefahr bestand, das die Ninjas auf ein zweites Tänzchen zurück kamen. Raphael hatte schlechte Laune vom aufkommenden Regen. Also gab er für den Rückweg, ein schnelles Tempo vor, in dem die beiden Nins über die Dächer von Chinatown rasten. Die Sicht wurde vom strömenden Regen schlechter, doch selbst auf die Rufe Michelangelos reagierte der ältere schon mal gar nicht. Ein weiteres Kachelbedecktes Dach und schon war es passiert. Michelangelo rutschte ab, fand keinen Halt und fiel.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung griff Raphael zu. Er packte Mike am Arm und zog in wieder aufs Dach. Durch das Gewicht Michelangelos musste Raphael ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht hinauf hieven. Dazu lehnte er sich zurück und benutzte seinen eigenen Körper als eine art Hebel. Das endete damit, das sie über einander fielen und so ungeschikt auf dem Dach liegen blieben. Mike nuschelte ein schnelles Sorry, da er eine Standpauke von seinem älteren Bruder erwartet hatte. Jene blieb allerdings aus. Schon allein durch diese Tatsache verwundert, versuchte Michelangelo wieder aufzustehen, was ebenfalls nicht gelang.

Verdutzt sah er Raphael an welcher keine Anstalten machte ihn los zu lassen. Anstatt den Arm seines Bruders nicht mehr fest zu halten, zog er ihn noch weiter an sich heran. Ihre Augen waren auf einer Linie, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt, dann stoppte er. Michelangelo konnte gar nicht glauben was da geschah. Er war furchtbar erschrocken weniger von Raphaels Aktivitäten als davon das es ihn so störte das er angehalten hatte. Der Regen perlte von ihren Gesichtern ab, Mikes Körper bewegte sich wie von ganz allein. Er stieß sich mit den Füßen am Boden ab um die Distanz zwischen ihren Mündern zu verringern. Doch zu seinem größten verwundern hatte er ohne es zu merken seine rechte hand auf Raphaels Wange gelegt. Und dann Batschhhh! der Faustschlag traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so betäubend, das Michelangelo wie eine umgeworfene Schildkröte ;) auf dem Boden rumeierte.(Metapher ^^) Raphael stand langsam auf, sein Kopf war rot angelaufen. Man konnte ihm genau ansehen, das er mit seiner Wut zu kämpfen hatte.

Er bewegte die Lippen einige male stumm auf und zu. Dann drehte er sich um und lief nach Hause, lies Michelangelo einfach so auf dem Dach im Regen liegen.

Dieser hatte sich schon längst von dem Schlag erholt konnte allerdings nicht aufstehen da er von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt wurde.

(Flash Back Ende)

Er schaltete den Fernseher aus da er einen Moment der Ruhe brauchte um sich der wieder aufkeimenden Gefühle Herr zu werden. Warum ihn dieser eine Schlag ins Gesicht so verletzt hatte wusste er selber nicht. Raph schlug ihn eigentlich ziemlich oft. Beim Training oder nach jedem dummen Spruch ect. Umso mehr er versuchte zu verstehen, was damals passiert war um so verwirrter wurde er. Was war an der Sache eigentlich so schlimm das Raph ihm aus dem Weg ging? Es war ja gar nichts passiert. Hmm ja, was wäre eigentlich passiert wenn Raph ihn nicht geschlagen hätte? Miky schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren doch Brüder an so was durfte er gar nicht erst denken. Doch hatte er nicht das Verlangen verspürt seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders zu legen, ihn zu schmecken? Schluss aus, dieses Thema war Tabu.

Miky stutzte, was auch immer das war, Raph hat damit angefangen. Aber dieser eine Schlag der alles zerstört hatte, zeigte wohl eindeutig das Raph es sich in Bezug auf ihr zusammen kommen anders überlegt hatte. Mike ging zum Kühlschrank irgendwas in seiner Brustgegend machte ihn jetzt verdammt hungrig.

Unter dessen im Trainingsraum. SCHEISSE; SCHEISSE; SCHEISSE!

Wütend drosch Raphael auf den Boxsack vor ihm ein. Wieso musste so was immer nur ihm passieren. Er war die lenzten Tage extra früher aufgestanden um Miky im Duschraum nicht in die Arme laufen zu müssen, doch heute Morgen war es passiert und am Nachmittag in der Küche.

Dieser Idiot! Aber war er wirklich sauer auf Michelangelo? oder auf Leo? oder eher auf sich selbst. Dass das geschehen musste, das er das fühlen musste was er fühlte. Denn das war falsch und schmutzig und nicht richtig. Er wusste nicht genau wann das angefangen hatte. Er hatte es so gut es ging ignoriert und versteckt vor den anderen und vor allem vor Mike. Doch einer hatte es bemerkt, Leo! Noch am Abend danach hatte er ihn zur Rede gestellt. Er konnte noch genau Leos stimme in seinem Kopf hören „ Du weißt dass das falsch ist Raph, ihr seid Brüder „ „ Du würdest nur eure Freundschaft zerstören"! „ das ist bestimmt nur so eine Phase, richtig?" „ das lässt sich bestimmt weg trainieren" „ wenn du erst auf andere Gedanken gekommen bist" " wirst du wieder NORMAL" „ Am besten hält du dich erstmal von Miky fern" Danach hatte er ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft und gelächelt. Doch Raph hatte gleich gemerkt, das in diesem lächeln keine Freundschaft oder Zuneigung lag. Eher etwas drohendes. Diese Worte hatten wehgetan, sehr weh. Er war NORMAL und das würde er seinem großen Bruder beweisen. Er hatte sich nicht fern gehalten er hatte sich benommen wie immer. Er hatte nicht an Mike oder seinen Körper gedacht. Doch Leo schien ihm nicht zu trauen, deshalb wartete er immer mit dem Duschen das Raph niemals alleine mit Miky in der Dusche war. „Lächerlich" kam es Raphael über die Lippen. Doch war es das wirklich? Es war alles gut gegangen bis zu dem Einsatz in China-Town. Er hatte eigentlich an den Regen gedacht, dann das er Miky irgendwie zurück aufs Dach bekommen musste. Und dann... VERDAMMT Raphael schlug mit der Faust ein weiteres mal fest in den Boxsack. Wieso ist mir dieser Idiot auch gerade als die Selbstbeherrschung wieder da war so weit auf die Pelle gerückt? Dann hätte ich ihm auch keine verpassen müssen. Kurz darauf hatte er sich auch kurz eingeredet Mike hätte erwidert.

Er hatte es sogar Leo gebeichtet, inklusive der Erwiderung. Und Leo hatte ihn regelrecht verprügelt. Ihm die schlimmsten Sachen gesagt und ihm an den Kopf geworfen das Miky noch so jung ist und deshalb so was nicht versteht, es falsch gedeutet hätte und, und, und...

Schlimm wurde es nur als Mike ihm beim Abendessen immer so angeschaut hatte, mit traurigen Augen. Leo hatte nur mit kühler stimme gesagt Raphael lass uns vorm schlafen noch ein bisschen trainieren. Und wie ER trainiert hatte. Raphael hatte noch in der Nacht von den geprellten Rippen Atemnot. Raphael verließ den Raum und ging Duschen. Und das alles nur weil er Miky beschützen wollte, das hatte Leo gesagt. Er wollte ihn beschützen vor mir. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren weg über Raphaels Wange und vermischte sich mit dem abperlenden Wasser der Dusche.

Tja dat war Kappi Nummer 1 ^^ Hoffendlich hat's euch gefallen

CJA dat Uli-Fiech.


	2. Du Ratte

Du Ratte

So da ist Kapitel Nummer 2. fiel Spaß ^^

Der nächste Morgen verlief friedlich, Raphael ging als erster Duschen und die Welt schien wieder in ordnung, aber nur für kurz.

Meister Splinter ordnete ein Gruppentraining an, also fanden sich alle am Formittag im Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

Als der Meister zu ihnen kam folgten ihm alle in einen der Kampfräume weiter oben. Der Raum war mit einigen bewaffneten Puppen präpariert. Meister Splinter erklärte, „Dank der Hilfe von Donnertello habe ich nun neue Möglichkeiten euch zu trainieren". „ Dies ist eine Übung in der ihr diese Puppe hier beschützen werdet, während die anderen mit Wurfsternen und anderen Waffen auf sie schießen"! „Also viel Glück meine Schüler"!

Die Ninjas stellten sich in Position und warteten. Nicht geschah, bis Donnertello sich räusperte, „Ähmm Meister, ihr müsst noch den Strom einschalten"! der Sensej ging grummelnd zur Steckdose und Stöpselte den Stecker ein. Und schon ging es los die selbst gebastelten Roboter feuerten aus allen Rohren. Die Turtels hatten Schwierigkeiten die Pfeile, Wurfsterne und Messer abzufangen.

Als Meister Splinter wieder am Kabel zog waren alle fix und fertig .Die Puppe war unversehrt bis auf einen Wurfstern der sich in ihre linke seite gfebohrt hatte. „ Ach Raphael du hast dich nicht richtig konzentriert, wenn das ein Mensch gewesen wäre bräuchte er jetzt ne neue Milz"!

„ Bleib geschmeidig Mann jeder hat mal nen schlechten tag", „ Ja doch, wir können uns nur leider keine schlechten Tage erlauben"! Splinter trat mit einer schnellen Bewegung zwischen die beiden streitenden. „Es ist genug Leonardo". „Aber Meister" „Das Training ist beendet! Raphael ich möchte dich bitte sprechen.

Ihr Anderen könnt gehen". „JA MEISTER" (alle zusammen ^^)

„Meister Ich..." „"Schon gut Sohn, lass uns in den Garten gehen", Raphael folgte seinem Meister in den nächste Stillgelegten gang bis sie zu einer Unterirdischen verlassenen Wartungshalle kamen. Mit der Zeit hatten sich hier unten so fern vom Tageslicht symbiotische Pflanzen entwickelt, welche man allerdings nicht als Pizzabelag verwenden sollte.

Wärend dessen weiter oben: „ Du hattest den Wurfstern nicht erwähnen sollen, dann hätte Meister Splinter nicht..." „ Raph muss seine Schwächen kennen um sie zu verbessern, Miky so läuft das nun mal"

Michelangelo zog einen Schmollmund und ging ins Wohnzimmer um zu Fernsehen. Es war ungerecht, nur weil er einen Fehler begangen hatte, musste Meister Splinter ihn doch keinen Vortrag halten, oder bestrafen. Die Welt war ungerecht, selbst hier unten in ihrem vermeintlichen Paradies.

„Siehst du diese Pflanze hier" ? „ Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes". Raphael besah sich das Gewächs auf das sein Meister mit dem Finger deutete. An ihr war nichts besonderes wie ihm schien. Außer, das diese Pflanze krank war, und zwar von der neben ihr. Ihre Nachbarpflanze hatte sie wie einen Parasiten angezapft um ihr die Flüssigkeit zu entziehen. „ Weißt du, diese Pflanze die sie im Würgegriff hält, braucht besonders viel Flüssigkeit, sie hat zwar teile vom Grundwasser, doch das genügt ihr nicht um zu überleben". Raphael wusste nicht so recht was ihm das sagen sollte. Also antwortete er mit einer simplen Schlussfolgerung „ Also stürzt sie sich auf die andere Pflanze um zu überleben"! Der Meister lächelte, „Genauso ist es" „ Aber was ist dann an ihr so besonders Meister, das verstehe ich nicht"! „ Nun ja, vor geraumer Zeit befreite ich sie von ihrem Parasiten, ich trennte die Pflanzen, und setzte die Wurzel extra etwas um, das sie ihre Wachsrichtung nicht verändern musste". Raph sah den Meister noch immer verständnislos an. „ Doch genau das tat sie „ „Was Meister"? „Sie änderte ihre Wachsrichtung, ohne ihren Pflanzensaft fing die andre Pflanze an ab zu sterben". „ Und wie als hätte sie dies geahnt wuchs sie entgegeb ihrer vorherigen Richtung um die andere Pflanze zu nähren und so zu retten". „Wieso tut sie dass"? „Wer weiß ? Vielleicht spürt sie das die andere Pflanze nicht ohne sie existieren kann"! „Werdet ihr sie noch einmal trennen Meister"? "Aber Nein Junge, was zusammen gehört soll man zusammen lassen". „ Aber sie werden beide zu Grunde gehen". „So ist es ihr Wille und diesen muss man akzeptieren"!

Dieses Gespräch was so seltsam, auf eine gewisse weise berührte ihn das Schicksal dieser Pflanzen ungemein, ja zu grunde gehen, das wollte er auch, zusammen mit Michealangelo. Einfach im nichts verschwinden, aber dem anderen doch für immer nah sein. Der Meister holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. " Heute beim Training hatte ich eher das Gefühl du würdest Michelangelo beschützen und nicht nur die Puppe". „Meister das ist ein Missverständnis"! „Junge, denkst du denn der alte Mann ist schon Blind geworden"? „Das ist ein Missverständnis Meister, ich bin wirklich...normal.,."

„Normal?, in der Tat, das sind wir alle" Splinter lächelte traurig.

„ So war das nicht gemeint, ich stehe ...ähmm auf Frauen und..."

Der Sensej gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen zu schweigen und zuzuhören. „Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit Junge, das ich dir etwas aus der Vergangenheit erzähle". „aber nicht hier lass uns in den Meditationsraum gehen.

Raphael folgte wie zu Beginn stumm seinem Meister. Sein Herz klopfte in einem viel zu ungleichmäßigen Takt. Es war raus, derjenige vor dem er es am Meisten verstecken wollte hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Oder hatte es ihm vielleicht Leo erzählt? Das würde er ihm nicht verzeihen, dafür würde er ihn TÖTEN.

Raph wurde wieder aus seinen Mord-Gedanken gerissen als der Meister ihn ansprach.

„Setz dich" Was er auch sofort tat. Splinter öffnete eine klappe im Boden und holte eine alte verbeulte Metallkiste hervor. Raphael dachte versuchte zu erahnen welche Geheimnisse der Meister wohl sonst noch so vor ihnen hatte. Splinter sezte sich ihm gegenüber und öffnete die Kiste. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere alte Fotos , Zeitungsartikel und ein altes Amulett. Der Meister schob einige Fotos zur Seite und holte aus der rechten Ecke ein sehr altes und zerschlissenes. Dieses Bild zeigte Splinter mit seinem Meister, beide lächelten. Der Japaner auf dem Bild war auffallend schön das musste Raphael zugeben. Er war sehr Muskulös, und lächelte fast herausfordernd in die Kamera. Splinters Blick war auf den neben ihn gerichtet und sah ihn mit einem Blick an den Raphael noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Raph sah nun wieder seinen Meister an. Der sah sehr traurig auf das Bild herab. Dies ist mein Meister, als ich anfing zu mutieren, floh ich aus Angst er würde mich als Dämonen vernichten. Doch schon bald kehrte ich zurück. Als er mich sah viel er auf die knie, denn schon als sein haustier hatte ich die Aufgabe eines Glücksbringers, sein Dojo war dem Sternzeichen der Ratte gewitmet. Ich flehte ihn an aufzustehen und mir zu zuhören. Und das tat er dann auch. Ich erzählte ihm von den Radioaktivem Müll, doch er beteuerte, das Buddha selbst mich geschickt hätte. Für kurze zeit war wieder dieses traurige glitzern in den Augen der Ratte zu sehen. Ich bat ihn mich als Schüler an zu nehmen und er willigte ein. Das Training war hart, aber ich tat alles um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Ich hatte ihn schon immer verehrt, doch nach und nach öffneten sich meine Augen für seine Schönheit und Vollkommenheit. Raphael lief rot an, ging dieses Gespräch wirklich gerade in die Richtung in die er dachte? Doch es war in meinen Augen hoffnungslos, er war ein Mensch, und er liebte Menschen. Wenn ihm ein Mann gefiel kam dieser in der Nacht zu ihm. Diese Nächte in denen er sein Lager teilte waren für mich unerträglich, ich trainierte fast bis zu vollkommenen Erschöpfung, um nicht mit meinen empfindlichen Ohren das hören zu müssen was sie taten. Nun schlich sich eine unglaublich trauriger Ausdruck in sein Gesicht in Erinnerung an vergangene quwalen. Raphael schluckte schwer außerstande etwas zu sagen, das hier überwältigte ihn einfach zu sehr.

Mein Meister bemerkte die hasserfüllten Blicke die ich seinen geliebten zu warf. Er sprach mich darauf an. Noch nie ist mir ein Geständnis so schwer gefallen wie dieses das ich ihm machte. Ich rechnete mit Spot oder Ekel über der Kreatur die ich doch war. Doch alles was ich bekam waren starke Arme die mich hielten eine Warme Brust an die ich gezogen wurde. Er sagte mir das er glücklich sei von einem Halbgott begehrt zu werden, und dass er nicht schon früher gewagt hätte ein hohes Wesen wie mich zu berühren. Diese Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen hatte nur uns gehört, ich habe sie nie vergessen. Es war unsere erste und letzte in der wir uns frei und ganz geliebt haben. Eine Träne schlich sich über die Wange der Ratte und fiel auf das Foto. Raphael konnte nichts sagen, sich nicht einmal bewegen, so tief saß ihm dieser Schock, des Geständnisses seines Meisters. „Ihr seid, ich meine Ihr seid auch..."?

„Ja mein Sohn, wenn du meinst wahrlich verliebt gewesen zu sein, Ja"! „ Aber was ist mit eurem Meister geschehen"? „ Er starb in der Nacht danach, niemand wusste wer ihn ermordet hatte doch er wurde tod in einer Gasse in Chinatown gefunden".

Eine Sinnflut von Gefühlen brach über Raphael ein wie konnte das nur geschehen sein? Das mit Meister Splinter und das mit ihm, wie konnten sie sich nur in Männer verlieben.

„Meister ich, ich liebe meinen Bruden" Raph verdeckte aus Scham mit den Händen sein Gesicht. „ Und ich verliebte mich in meinen Vater, wenn man es genau nimmt" Splinter legte Raphael eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter „Strafe dich nicht Kind wir können nichts für unsere Gefühle, sie kommen und gehen, wie die welken Blätter einer Pflanze"! „Die anderen dürfen nichts erfahren Meister"!

„Wenn das dein Wille ist, dann werden sie auch nichts erfahren Kind" „ Rede mit Michelangelo, offenbare deine Gefühle". Raphael sprang wild entschlossen auf, „Das werde ich Meister das verspreche ich euch"! Der Ninja stürmte aus dem Raum um Mikey zu suchen. Zurück blieb Meister Splinter und nahm das Amulett aus der Kiste auf welchem eine Ratte abgebildet war, und drückte es fest an seine Brust. Auf dem Zeitungsartikel der ganz unten in der Kiste lag konnte man in der Todes anzeige lesen, das die Leiche des Ninjutsu Meisters, ein Rattenamulett in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Ja, ja ich weiß zuuuuuuuu dramatisch na ja .Bis bald Uli-Fiech


	3. Lust

Lust

Aller guten Dinge sind drei ! Ich versuch nicht wieder so dramatisch zu werden ^^

Raphael war wild entschlossen. Er stürmte einige Gänge nach oben, er musste Mikey sehen, er musste ihm alles sagen was in ihm steckte und nun endlich nach aussen brechen durfte. Schon vom Flur aus konnte man den Fernseher hören und seine Brüder, Raph hatte die ganze Zeit an Meister Splinter denken müssen. Daran das dieser seine Liebe für immer verloren hatte, das würde ihm nicht passieren. Er riss die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf.

Seine Brüder starten ihn fassungslos an. Raph sah verduzt von einem zum anderen und blieb schließlich an Mikeys verlezten blick hängen „Ähmm Raph,.. alles in ordnung"? Meldete sich Don zu wort. Raph wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, warum starten ihn denn auch alle auf einmal so komisch an? Dann fühlte er es, die nässe auf seinen Wangen, er tastete mit seiner Rechten Hand nach seinen Augen. Er weinte, er Raphael der Mann aus Beton weinte tatsächlich, wie ein kleines Kind. Splintars Geschichte hatte ihn so berührt das die Sinnflut von Gefühlen in ihm, kein anderes Ventil für seine Trauer Gefunden hatte als die stummen Tränen die aus seinen Augen kwollen. Raphael drehte sich langsam um und verließ den Raum. Wie konnte er nur, die anderen mussten ihn ja für einen schwächling halten. Und Mickey? Wär ist schon gerne mit einem schwächling zusammen? Er musste hier weg, einfach nur weg. Er war automatisch in die Garage gelaufen, und wenige Minuten später bretterte er durch den Regen der Nacht.

(Ein paar Minuten zuvor)

Leo ich sage es dir nur einmal, LASS MICH LOS! „komm runter Mickey"Raph ist total daneben, wenn du ihm nachläufst könnte er ausrasten". „AUSRASTEN"? Hast du nicht seine Augen gesehen, er braucht miii...uns".

Mikey manche sachen muss man mit sich selber ausmachen, vorallem Raph du kennst ihn doch, ausserdem kann es Stunden Dauern ihn zu finden". Michelangelo änderte seine Taktik „ na gut, aber wenn er wieder da ist reden wir mit ihm, ich geh jetzt trainiren". „ soll ich mit kommen"?

„NEIN"

Mike verließ das Zimmer in richtung Trainingsraum, jedenfalls so lange wie er wusste, das Leo auf seine schritte horchen würde, das er auch wirklich trainiren ging. Doch kaum konnte er hören, das Donnertello ebenfalls den Raum verließ schlich er sich in richtung Garage. Mist irgendwo hatte Don doch dieses Gerät für den Pailsender an Raphs Motorrad. „Suchst du das hier" Erschrocken fuhr Mikey herum breit grinsend überreichte Don ihm den Pailsender. „Ich denke Raph sollte jezt mit jemanden reden, aber das bleibt unter uns". „Klar Don"! Mikey schnapte sich ebenfalls ein Motorrad und bretterte immer dem Signal nach durch die Straßen New yorks. Donnatelllo konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, kein Wunder das Leo so eine Panik schob. Mikey war erwachsen geworden, und das von fast einem Tag auf den anderen. Murmelnd drehete er sich um „Wie kann man nur so verknallt sein"?

Mike fand Raphaels Maschine nicht weit vom Sin Bin. „Hätt ich mir ja denken können"! Larrys Bar war eine Kneipe der besonderen Art. Anstatt verlauste Säufer zu bedienen, bediente er verlauste Säufer der ganz speziellen Art. Der Art wie er.

Mike öffnete die Eingangstür und kam in richtung Tresen. Avox der Barkeeper bedachte ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick „ Habt ihr grünen heute Wandertag"? Er bekam eine genauso gelangweilte Antwort zurück. „Wo ist mein Brusderherz"? „Treppe hoch, rechts im Nebenraum" Mike nickte noch schnell und schritt dan zügig in richtung Treppe. Als er oben angekommen war tippte ihm jemand von Hinten auf die Schulter „Hallo süßer" erschrockeb fuhr er herum hinter ihm stand eine junge Frau das glaubte er zu mindest. Ihre Haut war bläulich angehaucht und sie besaß tatsächlich drei Brüste. „Ähhm ja" „Lass ihn in ruhe Sally" Und schon wirbelte Mikey wieder in die andere richtung aus der die vertraute Stimme stammte. Wenn das so weiter ging bekam er noch einen drehwurm. Raphael starte ihnen mit kühlen Augen entgegen. „Wie du meinst Raph" Die angesprochene machte sich erstaunlich schnell aus dem sah Raph in die Augen und wollte schon beginnen zu sprechen, „Nicht hier ,komm mit ich hab ihn bis Morgen früh gemietet". Und schon wurde er in den besagten Nebenraum gezogen. Dieser Raum war eigendlich recht gemütlich, es gab ein großes Sofa, ein schlafzimmer ein Bad einen großen gläsernden Tisch mit Stange dran und... Moment mit Stange „Ähhhm Raph dieses Wonder-Weib da, das wollte doch nicht etwa zu dir"? „Sallly? Nö! Ich bin nur wegen dem Essen hier".;)

Stille, sie schwiegen sich eine ganze weile an, dabei wollte Mikey ihm doch so viel sagen. Das die Sache mit dem training seine schuld war und das er die Strafe die Raph allem anschein nach bekommen hatete er gerne übernehmen würde. „Also Mikey warum bist du mir nachgelaufen"? „ Ich hab gesehen das du ge..w. gemein behandelt worden bist". „ Und da wollte ich dir helfen". Auf Raphs Gesicht entstand ein reumütiger Ausdruck. Mikey war wirklich noch so unschuldig und kindlich. Er würde niemals seine Gefühle verstehen oder erwiedern. Raphael erhob sich von dem Sofa und schritt zu der glänzenden Judebox. Er wollte jezt Musik hören. Denn wenn er Mikey jezt schon alles gestehen musste, dann wenigstens mit Musikalischer Untermalung. Nancy Senatras Stimme erklang und der Raum wurde von einer seltsamen Spannung erfüllt. „ Mikey ich muss dir etwas sagen". Mikey schluckte schwer, was war den nur mit Raph los. „Ich habe das viel zu lange immer wieder vor mir her geschoben". „Weisst du, ich bin wie diese Pflanze, die sich aufressen lässt". Mike suchte angestrenkt in seinem Gedächtniss nach einer bestimmten Pflanze die er meinen könnte. „ Mir war früher immer wichtig das richtige zu tun, gerecht und edel zu sein. Doch das bin nicht wirklich ich". „Ich bin nicht so...richtig.."

„Was meinst du damit"? Mikey schlug mitlerweile das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Raph, ich tue manchmal .. na ja meistens nicht das richtige"! „Aber dafür seid ihr dann ja da, und helft mir die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen". „ Wir sind eine Familie und halten zusammen". „DAS IST ES JA" Raph war auf einmal sauer, auf wehn das wusste er nicht so genau, jeden fals nicht auf Mikey. „Wir können keine Brüder mehr sein" Mike fühlte sich wie geohrfeigt, was sollte das? Wie konnte Raph so etwas nur sagen? Wie konnte die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben so etwas sagen ? „Es geht nicht mehr" „ich habe alles versucht, doch was ich auch tue ich kriege dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf" „ Du bist permanent in meinen Gedanken, wenn ich trainire, wenn ich esse oder fernsehe. Und Nachts bist auch nur du da ununterbrochen ständig, und ich kann mir vorstellen wie du riechst und schmeckst". „Und das treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn, gerade weil wir eine Familie sind, gerade weil wir Brüder sind „ Raphs Wange hatten sich dunkelgrün gefärbt, sein Atem raste förmig. „Verstehst du"? „Ich kann dich nicht haben, aber auch nicht vergessen". „Also werde ich jezt gehen, es ist besser so, es tut mir leid"!

Das lied hatte geendet, Raphael hatte alles gesagt und wollte nur noch fort und vergessen. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch hatte er ohne Mikey gewettet. Zuerst konnte Mikey nicht fassen was er da hörte. Das war wie Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Er stürzte sich auf Raph und dieser versuchte mit aller Kraft frei zu kommen. So etstand ein verzweifelter Kampf zweier Herzen die bereit waren alles zu geben. Raph schleuderte Mike von sich weg auf den Boden, Mikey packte seinen Fuß und brachte ihn zu fall, um sich rittlinks aus ihn zu setzen. Er zwang Raphaels kopf auf den Boden und presste seine Lippen auf die Raphaels. Raph lag wie erstarrt da. Er konnte es nicht fassen. All die Nächte in stummer selbstbeherrschung als er sich nicht hohlen wollte was er begehrte, waren vergebens gewesen. Mikey küsste ihn, einfach so ohne rücksicht auf Konsekwenzen. Er tat das was Raph sich immer wieder erträumt hatte, nur um dies jezt einfach so geschenkt zu bekommen. Anstatt es sich zu erkämpfen so wie er es gewohnt war. Aufgrung Atemmangels trennten sich die beiden Münder wieder. „ Raph.. ich..geh nicht" Eine ehrliche Bitte aus traurigen Augen. „Mikey wir können nicht.."

„ICH LIEBE DICH" Stille .. Und wieder wird Raph fast wütend, da dieser Satz sein Leben für immer verändert hat. Es ist ihm jezt alles egal also nimmt er das lezte bischen Mut zusammen was noch in ihm ist und schreit fast „ ICH DICH AUCH" Eine kurze Pause entsteht bevor sie sich gegenseitig mit Händen, Lippen und Zungen aufeinander stürzen. Raphael musste zu lange warten, also erkundet er mit der Genauigkeit eines geübten Ninjas das Fleisch was sich so herlich fest an ihn drückt. Nun kann er riechen wie Mikey riecht und kann schmecken wie Mikey schmekt. Er weiß, das sie ein gefährliches Spiel begonnen haben. Er kann es zwischen seinen Beinen spüren wo bereits die ersten konsekwenzen seiner erwachenen männlichkeit entstehen. Und auch Mikey ist von ihrem Tanz nicht unbeteiligt geblieben. Ihre Augen treffen sich und sagen mehr als Tausend Worte. „Schlafzimmer"? Raph will diese Sünde bis zum Ende begehen.„Ja"! Und Mikey ebenso. Sie erheben sich. Dann plötzlich ein geräusch auf der Treppe. Die Tür geht auf. Kampfninjas stehen in der Tür.

Er und Mikey sind auf der Stelle Kampfbereit, nun ist er richtig stock sauer wie können sie ihn jezt stören. Doch etwas ist anders zwei Sekunden und dann treibt ein schlag Raphael alle Luft aus der Lunge. Er fällt zu boden es dreht sich alles, irgendwo in der Ferne schreit Michelangelo seinen namen Stille alles verschwimmt und dann Schwarz.

Dat war kapi nummer drei ^^ Zur zeit schreib ich auch an ner X-Japan FF dauert deswegen immer ein bisschen länger Gomen ^^ Bis dann.


	4. HTH

Hyper Thermonat Hybrator

Hi ho da bin ich wieder, hat etwas gedauert, da ich zur zeit an soooo vielen sachen schreibe. (ja, der Turk Clan kann sich jezt angesprochen fühlen)^^

Genug palavert und weiter gehts.

Hiermit entschuldige ich mich schon mal für den „Hyper Thermonat Hybrator" Tschuldigung T.T

Als seine Sinne zurückkehrten wünschte er sich seine Geruchsnerven wären im Land der Träume geblieben. Es stank, und zwar zur Hölle.

Als Raphael versuchte sich zu bewegen wurde ihm bald klar das dies unmöglich war, dicke Seile feselten ihn auf dem Boden.

Die Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. „Verdammt, Mikeyyyyyyyyy"!

Er vernahm ein Murmel. „Hmmmm, gleich Meister Splinter nur noch 5 Minuten"!

Sie saßen Rücken an Rücken aneinander Gefesselt da, aber wo waren sie? Und war Mikey unverletz? „Mikey alles in ordnung"?

„Hmm wo sind wir"? Eine warlich gute Frage wie Raph fand, also beschlosse er sich einmal um zusehen. Sie saßen in mitten einer großen Halle. Nur durch einige Fakeln an den Wänden erleuchtet. Eine Große Fahne hing von der Decke herab und verriet ihm wo sie sich befanden. Sie zeigte Schredders Wappen. Raph konnte nur Fluchen. „Scheiße" Wie konnte er nur, durch seine Dummheit war Mikeys Leben in Gefahr, doch weiter kam er nicht den es wurden auf einmal mehr fackeln in die Halle getragen in mitten der Fackeltragenden Ninjas gimg Schredder zusammen mit Dr. Bexter Stockmann.

Raph flüsterte „Mikey wir bekommen Besuch" !

Schredder breitete die Arme in einer fast einladenden Geste aus. „Meine Lieben Turtles, verzeiht diese rüde Behandlung, doch keine Sorge eure bewegungsunfreiheit wird gleich ein Ende haben"!

Mikey war augenblicklich hellwach „Deine Todesdrohungen klangen auch schon mal bedrohlicher"!

Schredder schüttelte den Kopf und sprach zu ihnen wie zu kleinen Kindern. „Todesdrohung? Aber Nein, ganz im Gegenteil"! „Ihr werdet eure Waffen zurück erhalten und in die Freiheit entlassen"! Mit einer fließenden Bewegung warf er ihnen ihre waffen for die Füße. Nun waren die beiden Turtles ganz aus der Fassung. „Ähhhm Raph, sag mir bitte das ich halluziniere"!

„Du halluzinierst"! „Danke".

„Aber nicht doch". „Ihr seid sogar hell wach. Mir ist klar das ihr euch fragen werdet warum ich euch nicht einfach Töte" „Die Antwort ist Simpel wie sie kurz ist". Schredder wirkte nun voller Zorn und hass. „Die Zeit"! Raph wiederholte die Antwort langsam „Die Zeit" °_o?

„Ja die Zeit, Die ganze Zeitüber in der ihr wiederlichen Mutanten meine Pläne durchkreuzt habt, all die Zeit in der Ihr und eure Brüder meine Vorbestimmung vereitelt habt". Schredders Stimme war beinahe zu einem Schreien angeschwollen. „All die Zeit über in der ich es nun endgültig leid bin mich von euch besiegen zu lassen"! „Denn wenn ich mich entschließe euch hier und jezt aus zu löschen, werden eure Brüder Rache nehmen und mir so den Spaß verderben". „ Nein euch Brüder muss man alle auf einmal fällen"!

„Raph jezt ist er ganz wahnsinnig geworden"! „Is das was neues"? „SCHWEIGT" Ihr Wiederlichen Reptilien"! Schredders Stimme klang verheißungsvoll. „Dreht euch lieber um und erblickt das Gerät eures Untergangs"."der Hyper-Thermonat-Hybrator „! Wie Synchron drehten die beiden Schildkröten ihre Köpfe in besagte Richtung. Was Mikey sah war ein grauer Kasten, Don hätte natürlich mit nur einem analytischen Blick die Bestandteile und Bauweise dieser Maschiene herrausgefunden. Doch Miky war nicht Don, also war alles was er wahrnahm nun mal ein grauer Kasten.

Mit Hilfe dieses Glanzstückes der Modernen Wissenschaft, werde ich ein Zeitportal öffnen und euch niedere Creaturen zu Beginn eurer wiederlichen Existens mit meinem Stifel zertreten.

Mikey stand wie so oft an diesem Aben der Mund offen „Du willst uns also als Babys alle machen"? Schredder zeigte ein diabolisches Grinsen „In der tat"!

„Das werde ich nicht zu lassen"! Raphael spannte seinen gesammten Körper an und brachte damit die Stricke zum reißen. Wow das Krafttraining in lezter Zeit hatte sich gelohnt. Er hechtete vorwerts und packte seine Sais. Schredder brüllte und befahl seinen Ninjas ihn auf zu halten. Ein Hieb und auch Michelangelo hatte seine Freiheit wieder.

„Los schnapp du dir dieses Hyper dings, ich halt sie so lange auf". „Wieso hast du immer den gan.." „Tu es"! Mikey schmollte und hechtete in richtung Hyper Dings. Allerding zu spät Dr. Stockmann hatte diesen bereits angeschaltet und war drauf und drann ein Zeittor zu erschaffen.

Raphael hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Sein unglaunlicher Zorn half ihm würde ihn töten, töten war gar kein Ausdruck für das was ihm blühte. Er würde erklären müssen warum die Ninjas die stärkeren Gegner gewesen waren. Und was er mit Mikey in einer Bar schräckstrich Love Hotel zu suchen gehabt hatte. „Scheiße" Das Tor war offen. Raph drehte sich zu Mikey um, dieser versuchte mit allen Mitteln den Professor unter Kontrolle zu bringen welcher sich entschieden dagegen werte.

„Mikey Man, was dauert da so lange"? Schredder Spang in richtung Zeitportal, doch hatte seine Rechnung ohne Raphael gemacht. Dieser durchbrach die Reihen der Ninjas und schubste Schredder zur Seite. Raph hatte endgültig genug. Er ziehle mit einem seiner Sais auf den grauen Katen. Der Wurf war ein voller Erfolg. Als das Gerät explodierte schie Schredder ihn an „Du Narr der Sog des zusammen brechenden Zeittors wird uns beide in die Vergangenheit reißen. Raph kämpfte gegen den stärker werdenden Sog. Als der Doktor sich zu Wort meldete. Vergangenheit? Ihr werdet irgendwo landen, das Tor kann sich über all wieder öffnen, vielleicht wärend des Urknalls. „Na prima" „SCHWEIG, dies werde ich riskieren"!

Als der Sog sich noch weiter verstärkte ließ sich Schredder einfach mit ziehen. Als er auf Höhe mit Raphael war wollte er ihn mittreißen. Doch Raph gab ihm einen gekonnten Kick der Schredder wieder zurück in die andere Ecke der Halle Katapultierte. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde bereute er dies, Raphael verlohr den halt und stürzte in das implodierende Zeitfenster. „Neeeeeeeeeeiiiiin" Michelangelo ließ den Prof. Sofortig los und stürzte in richtung des schließenden Portals. Es war zu Spät. In seinen Händen, den Sais von Raphael er konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten.

Sooo ich schreib gleich mal am nächsten Kapi weiter, vorerst müsst ihr euch hier mit begnügen

CJA Uli ^^


	5. Wenn Drohnen Toben

Wenn Dronen Toben

Ich hoffe ihr habt euch von dem Kitsch-schock des lezten Kapitel einigermaßen erholt.

Bitte an den Film das 5. Element denken!

Raphael wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, schon stand er auf einem Dach. Erschrocken blickte er um sich, er hatte erwartet wenigstens durch einen Farbenfrohen Tunnel gezogen zu werden, so wie man das aus den Filmen im Kino kannte. Aber nichts von alle dem, er war getaumelt in das Fenster gestürzt und Blop auf diesem Dach wieder aufgetaucht. „Na Prima"! Mutlos fiehl er auf die Knie, wie konnte das nur Passieren? Er konnte überall sein. Doch entscheidender als das Wo war wohl das Wann. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und tat etwas was er nie vor seinen Brüdern gewagt hätte, er weinte. Er der große mutige Raphael weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Auf einmal war er froh weit weg von seiner Zeit in der er gelebt hatte zu sein. Weit weg von Leonardo der ihm Vorschriften machte und sogar weit weg von Michelangelo den er doch so liebte und doch niemals lieben durfte. Die Anspannung und die Quwalen der lezten Zeit brachen einfach aus ihm herraus. Hier konnte ihn niemand hören oder sehen und das war fast das wonach er sich gesehnt hatte.

Nach einer Weile verebten die Tränen und er beschloss tief durch zu atmen, und sich zu orientieren. Der Turtle stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Wie er bemerkte befand er sich auf einem riesigen Metall Dach. Als er hinunter blickte stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah New York jedenfalls glaunte er das es dies sein musste. Einige Gebäude ähnelten denen die er kannte sehr. Hingegen dem rest. Die Stadt hatte sich in eine Hyper Moderne Zukunfts Vision von New York verwandel. „BOAHHH" Also eins stand schon mal fest. Er war nicht in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Häuser wandern. Und eines gefiehl ihm hier absolut nicht, denn etwas lief in dieser Zeit gehörig schief. Fast auf jedem Wolkenkratzer oder Bildschirmen konnte man Schredders Zeichen sehen. Großartig, so sah also ihre Zukunft aus. Eine Welt beherrscht von Schredden. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

Doch für solch trübe Gedanken blieb ihm einfach keine Zeit, denn ein Verräterisches Piepsen hinter seinem Rücken verhieß nichts gutes. Er drehte sich um und vermisste seinen zweiten Sai um so mehr als er von einer der zwei Kampfdronen aufgefordert wurde sich zu ergeben.

Von wegen, kurzerhand ging Raph mit nur einem Sai bewaffnet in die offensive. Mit einfachen Dronen würde er doch loker fertig werden.

Falsch gedacht, die Dronen erwiesen sich als ware Flugkünstler, immer wenn er einen Angriff ausführte wichen sie problemlos aus. „Scheiße" Langsam ging ihm das auf die Nerven, als er ein weiteres mal aufgefordert wurde sich zu ergeben oder Gegenmaßnahmen würden eingeleitet werden. Machte ihn dies auserordentlich wütend. Aufgeben? „Niemals" Er wollte den einen Dron erneut angreifen, als einer der andere eine kleine Antenne ausfuhr „Was soll denn das jezt"?

Ein Stromschlag riss ihn von den Füßen und trieb ihm alle Luft aus dem Körper. Raphael brach jaulend zusammen. Doch so wollte er nicht enden, in irgendeinem Gefängniss verotten,Nein!

Er stemmte sich mit lezter Kraft hoch. Er sah die Dronen auf sich zu fliegen, ab da an ging alles ganz schnell der linke Dron wurde von einem Kunai durchbort. Der rechte lernte dank einem Katana das unsanfte landen. Vor ihm landeten drei Gestalten. Sie waren größer als er und Muskolöser. Doch sahen sie ihm vertraut ähnlich. Als erstes landete Donatello, seine linke Gesichtshälfte wurde von einer Metallplatte ersezt. Dann Leonardo und .. Oh Gott.

Sie konnte es nicht sein, bestimmt nicht. Leo legte seinen Arm um Michelangelo der links von ihm gelandet war und gab ihm einen Kuss. Alles verschwamm Raph wusste nicht ob es der Stromschlag oder das eben gesehende war, was ihm den Rest gab. Jedenfalls wurde alles Schwarz und er kipte zur Seite.

Sooooooooooooooorrrrryyy Leutz, ich weiß war zu kuz (schäm) aber ich muss mir noch genauere Gedanken dazu machen wies weiter geht. Beil mich aber.

Busserl Uli (schäm mich noch mehr) T.T


	6. Wie revalisierende Tiere

Wie revalisierende Tiere

Jetzt gehts in die nächste Runde ^^

Benommen öffnete Raphael seine Augen. Er wollte sich aufsetzen doch merkte er bald das er für solche Späße schlicht und ergreifend zu schwach war. „Na wieder munter"? begrüßte ihn eine Stimme. blinzelnd lugte er in die richtung aus der die Stimme kam „Don" voller Freude streckte er seine Hand aus und ergriff die von Donertello, wie peinlich das jezt aussehen musste wollte er gar nicht erst wissen. Doch es war einfach zu schön seinen Bruder zu sehen und zu berühren. Don entkam ein Seufzer „Man Raph, wenn du wüsstest wie schlimm die Zeit hier ohne dich war". Donatllo sah auf einmal ziemlich traurig aus. Also beschloss Raphael es ihm ein wenig zu erleichtern „Schredder"?

Don nickte „Ja" Wir und Leonardo taten unser bestes aber ... „Aber"? Raph wusste nicht warum er so nach hackte, vielleicht weil er zum ersten mal die Chance hatte Leos komplettes Versagen mit zu bekommen. „Weißt du" begann Don wir hatten alle Schritte geplant immer und immer wieder Schredder ist wie auch immer jedesmal dahinter gekommen. Wir hätten vielleicht einfach inpulsiver handeln sollen alle Pläne vergessen und einfach zuschlagen. Raphael legte seine Hand auf Donatellos Schulter um ihn zu trösten. He warts ab wenn ich erst wieder in meiner Zeit bin dann sorg ich schon dafür das ihr nicht zu sehr ins Grübeln geratet. „Das ist das nächste PROBLEM"!

„Wie Problem"?

Raph wirkte nun etwas Panisch. „Nun ja die Maschine ist immer noch vorhanden"

„Also wo soll da ein Problem sein"?

„Es geht halt nicht um das da sein, sondern um das Wo sein"!

Und wieder kam Raph Don mit der Antwort zu vor „Schredder"!

„Ganz genau". Raphael ließ sich wieder müde in die Kissen sinken auf denen er lag.

„Aber keine Sorge wir haben beireits vor Jahren damit begonnen einen Plan zu entwickeln das Ding zu stehlen". Doch im Moment konnte Raph das auch nicht aufheitern denn in seinem Gedächtniss erschien ein Bild das sich vor wenigen Stunden ereignett hatte. Unsicher sah er zu Don „Was ist mit Mikey"?

Don druckste etwas herum da er nicht wusste wie plausibel er das Raph am besten verklikern sollte ohne das der jenige gleich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, denn daran konnte er sich noch gut erinnern, gehörte doch sein Bruder nicht gerade zu der friedlebigen Art von Turtle.

„Das ist so als du verschwunden warst, war Mikey... er war wie tot verstehst du"?

Raph sah ihn verstendniss los an. Na super, Don erinnerte sich selbst daran das er Raph das so sanft wie möglich bei bringen musste. „Er hat dir viele Jahre nach getrauert weißt du und naja ich und Leo konnten das schon nicht mehr mit ansehen". „Vor allem Leo nicht da er nun Ähh"

Raphs Herz wurde von Stichen durchzogen und langsam sammelte sich Wut in ihm an.

„Er hat Mikey GETRÖSTET" Raphs Stimme klang so kalt wie ein Tiefkühlfach.

„Das darfat du nicht so sehen, Mikey war am Ende" „Ausserdem" Don beugte sich näher zu Raph und flüsterte im verschwörungston „Ich glaube Leo ist eh nur ein Ersatz"!

„Und das soll mich jezt trösten"? Raph wurde immer aufgebrachter. Er musste auf jedenfall zurück er würde niemals zulassen das Leo und Mikey.. ihm wurde schon ganz schlecht. Er liebte Mikey doch so sehr, er hätte nie ertragen das ein anderer. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen. Als Leo den kleinen Raum betrat.

Er gab Don mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen das er mit Raph ungestört sein wollte. Don fluchte leise und verließ mit gesengtem Haupt das Zimmer. Vielleicht bildete Raph sich das nur ein aber für einen Moment glaunte er das Don vor Leo nicht nur Respekt sondern auch Angst hatte, aber das hatte er sich sicher nur eingebildet. Leo ging auf den Stuhl zu auf dem Leo vor kurzem gesessen hatte. Raph begriff schnell das dies hier kein freudigs wieder sehen werden würde. Er bekam jezt selber fast ein bisschen Angst als Leo so auf ihn zu kam. Er hatte sich verändert viel mehr noch als Don, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war gestählt, sein Gesicht war nicht das von dem Leo den er kannte sondern, das eines eisernen Kriegers der alles tun würde um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er sezte sich und starrte Raph an, dieser starrte unsicher zurück. Raphael konnte die Spanung kaum noch ertragen also begann er „HI"

Leo hob eine Augenbraue „Hier hat sich einiges verändert seit deiner Abreise". Raph fühlte das seine Halsschlagader wieder vor Wut anschwoll, Leo kommentierte dies mit einem kalten lächeln das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Raph hielt es nicht mehr aus „Wirst du mir helfen die Maschiene wieder zu bekommen"? Eine ehrliche Frage auf die er eine ehrliche Antwort bekam, „Vielleicht"

„WAS ?, eure Welt liegt in Trümmern, Schredder hat die Macht übernommen und du gibst mir nur ein Vielleicht".

Leo sah ihn streng an. „ja, denn nur vielleicht werden wir es schaffen sie zurück zu bekommen".

„Und nur vielleicht wird sich die Zukunft durch deine Rückkehr verändern".

„Was"? "natürlich wird sie das".

„Und wenn nicht"? „ Dann wirst du zurück kehren und mir das einzige nehmen was für mich noch Bedeutung in dieser Welt hat".

„Ach"! Raph wurde immer wütender „Darum geht es hier also, du hast Angst das wenn ich wieder da bin Mikey nicht auf deine kleine schleim Nummer reinfällt".

Wenn Blicke töten könnten würde Leo jezt sterbend auf dem Boden liegen.

Doch Raph hatte keine Zeit ihn länger böse an zu starren. Die Faust landete krachend auf seiner Nase. Raph sog die Luft geräuschvoll ein, MIST! seit wann hatte Leo so einen verdammt harten Schlag drauf. Er sah auf seine Hände hinab auf die das Blut aus seiner Nase tropfte.

Leo stand auf und verließ den Raum doch drehte er sich noch einmal um „Vielleicht Trainiren wir mal zu sammen wie in alten Zeiten". Raph verabscheute dieses gehässige Grinsen in leos Gesicht.

„Und Rap, ich warne dich" Etwas gefährliches tauchte in Leonardos Augen auf was Raph eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hoch jagte. „Finger weg von meinem Freund"!

Und schon war er herum gewirbelt und verschwunden.

Raphael saß mit offenen Mund im Bett. Wie konnte sein eigener Bruder ihn nur so offen anfeinden. Aber einerseits verstand er ihn nur zu gut, hätte ihm jemand Michelangelo streitig gemacht hätte er ihn getötet. Aber ganau das hatte er vor er würde um Mikey Kämpfen komme was wolle.

Kaum hatte der Turtle den Raum verlassen stürmte Don mit Verbandszeug durch die Tür.

Verwundert blieb er vor Raphs Bett stehen. „Oh, nur die Nase"?

„Ja nur die Nase, du hättest mich ruhig warnen können".

Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste sezte sich Don und versorgte Raphs Nase.

Nach einer weile war jeder Schmerz vergessen.

„Wieso ist Mikey noch nicht hier gewesen"?

„Du musst verstehen, das ist nicht leicht für ihn jede Nacht träumt er von dir, du warst die Liebe seines Lebens".

„War"?

„Ja so ist das nun mal". Donatello sah besorgt aus. „ Halt dich ja von Mikey fern Leonardo versteht keinen Spaß".

Raph konnte gar nicht glauben was er da hörte. Er und Angst vor Leo, NIEMALS!

Beide Turtles drehten den Kopf als eine weitere Person den Raum betrat.

Joa schon wieder zu Ende !


	7. Wie ein Vogel so frei

Wie ein Vogel so frei

Sorry Leutz das es so lange gedauert hat T.T Aber da is es.

Ein etwas in die Jahre gekommener Mann betrat das Zimmer, doch es brauchte nur wenige Sekunden bis Raph ihn erkannte.

Raphael konnte seine Freude kaum zurück halten, „Casey"!

Doch anstatt den Turtel zu begrüssen, fuchtelte er wild mit den Armen. „Schnell, Leo hat Mike alles erzählt, und Mike...er ist übergeschnappt".

Zu dritt stürmten sie aus dem Gebäude, Sie folgten Casey über eine lange Wiese bis zu einem Felsvorsprung. Dort stand Leonardo und sprach mit beschwichtigenden Gesten auf Michelangelo ein.

Raphael blieb fast das Herz stehen. Endlich konnte er wieder in diese Augen sehen die er so vermisst hatte. Doch etwas war falsch, das waren nicht die Augen die er kannte. Diese Augen waren trüb wie mit einem Nebelschleier überzogen. Und auch seine ganze Statur war befremdend. Die Muskeln viel trainierter der Körper war größer und Athletischer er glich beinahe einem waren Adonis, wären nicht die vielen feinen Narben, die seinen Körper überzogen.

Das sollte also aus Michelangelo werden, seinem kleinen süßen Mikey. Und wenn schon! sollte er,

so lang Rapf es zusammen mit ihm werden durfte.

Mikey drehte den Kopf zu ihm, „Raph", „bist du das"?

Raph verstand nicht „Ich steh direkt vor dir", Bist du etwa bli..." Als sein Blick auf den Stock in Mikes Hand viel verstand er. „Oh Gott Mikey ich verspreche dir ich werde zurück gehen und das verhindern".

„Mikey kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Leo erlaubt es nich, nicht war"?

„Nein tu ich nicht". Leo kam wieder auf einige Meter näher an die zwei heran.

„Bleib ja wo du bist". Raph stellte sich zwischen Leo und Mike.

Mike grif ihn an die Schulter drehte damit Raph zu sich und begann dessen Gesicht zu befühlen.

Als Mike spürte, das Raph kleiner war als er musste er lächeln.

Seine Finger tasteten sich über das Gesicht des Turtels, was in Raph einen angenehmen Schauer verursachte. Ja,das war immer noch sein Mikey. Raphael sog scharf die Luft ein als sich Mikes Lippen auf seine legten. Er vergass alles um sich herum bis ihn ein wütender Schrei und eine feste Hand die ihn zurück zog aus seiner Traumwelt riss.

Leo hatte ihn gepakt und schlug ihm in den Magen. „Was fällt dir ein du kleiner"!

Mikey schrie jezt auch „Lass ihn,

Ja mein Körper gehört dir, aber mein Herz wirst du nie besitzen das hab ich dir schon vor langer Zeit gesagt". „Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt, dann sieh zu wie du mit dieser Zukunft leben kannst".

Mit diesen Worten schritt Mike auf die Kante des Felsens zu, Don und Raph ließen Blizartig von einander ab.

„W Was hast du vor"? „Keine Angst ich werde euch in einer anderen Zukunft wieder sehen"!

Mike ließ sich rücklings von der Klippe fallen. Alle vier rannten auf den Abgrund zu, Don warf sich auf Leo der hinterher springen wollte, „Lass mich mit ihm sterben", „Nein verdammt, du musst Leben um uns bei der wieder beschaffung der Maschine zu helfen".

Casey legte eine Hand auf Raphs Schulter „Na komm alter lass uns Schredder dafür in den Arsch treten". Raphael konnte es kaum glauben Mikey war gesprungen für ihn, für das was zwischen ihnen war. Er würde zurück kehren doch vorher würde schredder, Leo und der ganze andere rest der Welt für seinen Schmerz bezahlen, dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Zwei Stunden später Saßen alle beisammen und arbeiteten an einem Plan. Raphael hatte es nicht gewagt nach April und Meister Splinter zu Fragen und wie es ihnen in dieser Zeit ergangen das würde in SEINER Zukunft ja eh keine Rolle spielen.

Leonardo war auf einmal wie besessen diese Maschine zurück zu bekommen. Raph vertrieb diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf da es für ihn nur eine plausieble Erklärung gab, Leo hatte Mikey wirklich und aufrichtig mit ganzen Herzen Geliebt. Und das würde er ihm wieder nehmen. Er probierte seine neuen Sais aus, Schuldgefühle konnte er sich jezt nicht leisten. Er musste Innerenfrieden erlangen um seine Rache und den Diebstahl ohne tödliche zwischen fälle zu meistern.

Don hatte einen Lageplan von Schredders Anwesens auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Es hatte lange gedauert doch er hatte einen Schwachpunkt der Festung entdeckt. Und welcher war das wohl? Na der Gulli natürlich.

Der Plan war durch ein altes Abwasserrohr mit Hilfe eines Bunsenbrenners in den Keller zu gelangen, die Steuerung des Lifts zu hacken und dann durch eine kleine Metzellei in die Asawatenkammer zu gelangen wo nach Informanten die Bla,bla-Maschine gelagert wurde.

„O.K. und wie bringen wir das Ding dann in Gang"?

„Gleich vor Ort, danach werden wir sie zerstören, das Schredder dir nicht folgen kann.

„Und was wenn sie euch danch erwischen"?

„Das hat keine Bedeutung mehr"!

„Und wenn sie defekt ist"?

„Ich habe mal eine Laseranalyse von dem Gebäude gemacht, er ist soweit in Ordnng nur fehlt ihm das hier" Don zog mit einem überlegenden Grinsen eine Energie Kapsel aus einer seiner Wekzeugtaschen hervor. „Tadaaaaaaaa"

„Genial"

„Allerdings"

Raph konnte sich diese Heiterkeit die von allen beteiligten besitz ergriffen hatte gar nicht erklären. Aber das nahe liegenste war wohl der Schock unter dem zweifels ohne alle vier stehen mussten.

Bald waren alle Routen durch gegangen und die Turtels und Menschen versteht sich, rüsteten sich für den Kampf.

Raph bekam einen zugegebener maßen schnittigen schwarzen Kampfanzug. Der mit vielem technischen schnickschnak ausgerüstete war.

Jeder bekam ausserdem ein mini Headset zur verständigung.

Und schon gings los.

Sie sausten mit einem Turtle Shattel durch den untergrund bis zu besagtem Durchgang.

Dann mussten sie Kriechen. Don schweiste das Gitter am Ende des Rohres auf und schon standen sie in Schredders Keller.

Jup schon wieder fertig. Beeil mich aber diesmal wirklich ^^


End file.
